Episode 8343 (20th December 2018)
After learning Daz ran over Graham, Amelia heads to the police station to confess to the crime. Elsewhere, Jacob's behaviour continues to worry his loved ones whilst Jessie enlists Lydia to help with the wedding preparation Plot Sam is excited that Zak, Lisa and Belle will be home for Christmas. A stressed Jessie enlists Lydia help to plan the surprise wedding. Faith orders Eric to ask Rodney to move out of Pollard's Barn today. Eric cites it being Christmas as a reason not to but Faith uses her feminine charms to get her own way. Amelia informs Noah that the police believe she knows more than she's letting on. Graham overhears Noah insisting she'll be alright as she told the truth. At that moment, PC Swirling appears to speak with Noah again. Graham continues to listen in as Amelia calls Leanna and tells her about the police visit. In the shop, Leyla, Tracy and Frank bond over their disastrous love lives. When Tracy makes a comment about a married man's mistress, Jacob storms out. Leyla suggests they all spend Christmas together believing it could be good for Jacob. In the café, Leanna tells Amelia she must stick to the story. Leanna makes Amelia aware she's too young to go to young offenders and subtly suggests she should confess to the hit-and-run to protect her and Noah. The choir meet in the pub although things are awkward as Nicola and Bernice are still at each other's throats. Eric buys Rodney a drink then tries to ask him to leave but he inadvertently ends up inviting him to spend Christmas with him and Faith instead. Amelia kneels in the church and talks to her mum. Daz overhears Amelia asking her mum if she should confess to running over Graham to spare Leanna and Noah. Daz makes his presence known and insists she can't confess as she's innocent. Amelia believes she's ruined everything for Daz but Daz states he brought this on himself then confesses he ran Graham over. Amelia questions how Daz could run Graham over then just run off. Daz admits he had had a drink that day so if he'd stayed at the accident site, he'd end up going to prison for a long time. Amelia knows if Daz confesses now, he'll defiantly be sent to prison but she won't so she decides to confess to protect him. Daz insists she can't but Amelia is adamant. The twins are disappointed when Bob takes them to the park instead of the cinema but they know it's because Bob is worried about money. Bob tries to play down his financial troubles and asks Cathy and Heath what's on their Christmas list. The twins ask for a games console which leaves Bob wondering how he's going to pay for it. When Dan receives a call from the police informing him Amelia is at the police station, Daz suggests they get Amelia a solicitor which leads Dan and Kerry to believe Daz knows more than he's letting on. Daz reveals Amelia wanted to confess. Faith is far from impressed to learn Eric has invited Rodney to spend Christmas with them so punishes him by volunteering him for a choir solo. Jessie, Ellis and Lydia find the perfect wedding venue - a barn at Wishing Well Cottage. David worries about Jacob but Maya soon distracts him. At the police station, Dan wonders why Amelia wants to confess to something she didn't do and demands Daz starts talking. Daz admits he ran over Graham but Amelia's going to confess to his crime. Jacob returns to Farrers Barn to find a half-naked David and Maya getting intimate on the living room floor. A disgusted Dan refuses to let Amelia take the wrap for Daz's crimes so orders his brother to make things right or he will. Cast Regular cast *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Jessie Grant - Sandra Marvin *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Leanna Cavanagh - Mimi Slinger *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Heath Hope - Sebastian Dowling *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Cathy Hope - Gabrielle Dowling *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton Guest cast *PC Swirling - Andy Moore Locations *David's Shop - Exterior and shop floor *Church Lane *Main Street *The Grange - Office *The Woolpack - Bar *St. Mary's Church - Nave *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground *Dale Head - Living room/kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard *Hotten Police Station - Corridor *Farrers Barn - Living room Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes